


Home

by nyny17



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyny17/pseuds/nyny17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't stop thinking about what will happen when Mindy goes to Stanford, so this resulted. I've never written fanfic before, so any constructive criticism is welcome. </p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote>





	Home

Stanford

They’re sitting side by side on her bed. He’s leaving soon. She’ll be on her own here. It’s what she wanted. It’s what he’s dreaded, though he’s happy she’s happy. 

In the quiet, they are both thinking about how hard this will be to be apart, how scared she is she won’t measure up, and how long it is until they’ll be reunited.

Mindy reaches over and slowly weaves her fingers between his. He lightly squeezes and brings their hands up to his lips and kisses hers. She exhales as a tear rolls down her cheek. 

As she closes her eyes, she whispers, “Thank you, Danny.”

______________________________

 

He walks into his apartment and it already feels cold. She’s not here and the absence of her things makes it more obvious she won’t be returning anytime soon. He glances at the pink dresser and looks away quickly as the ache in his chest intensifies.

He wants to call her, to hear her voice again, but he’s decided to give her space to get situated there. He wants her to be successful and not to worry about him and what’s happening back in New York. 

His phone beeps. 

It’s her. 

“I already miss you so much.” 

______________________________

 

She’s busy day and night. Classes. Studying. Work at the hospital. Trying to make good connections and contacts. 

There are a lot of smart people here. People who challenge her. People who scare her. People who make her laugh. She’s everyone’s friend, whether they want to be or not. 

She’s so glad Jean suggested she apply. She’s learned so much. She’s grown as a person. She’s grown as a doctor. 

Yet there’s still a hole in her heart. There’s something missing. 

All she wants is him by her side. 

______________________________

 

Peter’s going away party is tonight and he really doesn’t want to go. Morgan and Jeremy guilt him into it. Mindy says he’s representing them both and he has to go. 

It’s actually fun. He has a few drinks. A few laughs. Pete’s a good guy and they’re going to miss him at the practice. 

Sally walks into the party to wish her brother farewell. He doesn't feel anything. Not one ounce of emotion. He’s glad Pete’s sister is there for him, but no lingering feelings for her at all remain. 

It just makes him miss Mindy more. 

______________________________

 

Her phone beeps and she's wondering what he wants now. 

“Sally’s at this party Dr. L!” 

Morgan always thinks he’s looking out for her, but this time she’s unconcerned. She doesn’t even bother responding to the text. She knows she has nothing to worry about. 

______________________________

 

This is the first Valentine’s Day with Danny, with the one she’s always wanted, and she’s 3000 miles away from him, working a 12 hour shift, and feeling very alone. 

He texted her first thing, sent her a gorgeous bouquet of flowers, and they squeezed in a phone call when she had 5 free minutes. 

She loves him. She doesn’t need this day to tell him or let him know, but being so far away from him is hard. Especially today when outward expressions of love are everywhere. 

She trudges up the stairs after her long shift, ready to crash into bed, wishing it wasn’t 2 am in New York so she could have a long chat with her old man. 

She rounds the corner to her room, and he’s there. Asleep, on the ground in a rumpled suit, with melted cannoli, and small, teal blue box.

Her love. 

——————————————————

She’s been gone 8 months. They’ve visited often. Talked a lot. More than they may have if they were in the same place because there wasn’t sex to distract them. 

He now knows. Knows what he’s always felt, but now can emote. He wants her, with him, forever. He wants them to live together. He wants to marry her. He wants to have 9 daughters with her. They’ve talked about it. No plans have been made, but she knows that he’s just as excited about their future as she is. 

He never would have thought it before, but this has been good for them. She’s excelled and been recognized at Stanford for her work. She’s grown, learned, and it has made her happy, confident, and proud. 

He’s realized he has to have more than just her in his life. He’s back to playing basketball. Spending time with his mom. Even grabs a beer with Jeremy occasionally. 

But oh God, he’s glad she’s on her way back. He worried when she wouldn’t let him pick her up from the airport. Has time made her even more independent than she was before? Will this separation make her crave more time to do other things now that she’s back? He knows it’s not a major concern and he’ll give her whatever space she wants, but all he can think about is going to bed with her every night and waking up with her every morning to make up for all the time they’ve been apart. 

He waits. 

———————————

Stanford was amazing. Going was the best decision she’s ever made. She’s missed Danny and her life in New York, but it was worth it. 

When she lands in NYC, she gets a cab and heads straight for her apartment. They beat her there and get to work immediately. They have a lot to do. 

———————————————

His phone beeps. 

“Landed. Heading your way. I cannot wait to see you!” he reads as that sweet, loving smile crosses his lips. 

Another beep.

“Thank you for letting me go, Danny. I know it was hard on us, but it was what I needed. Maybe what we both needed. You let me go, and I’m now coming back to you. You better be ready for me!"

Is he ever. 

——————————————

There’s a knock on the door and Danny rushes to it. He doesn’t think he’s ever been quite so excited about anything in his entire life. 

He opens it to find stacks and stacks of boxes. 

“Min?!” he questions. 

She pops her head around the last box with a sweet, shy smile and exclaims, “Danny, I’m home.” 

She is. Their home, sweet, home.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about what will happen when Mindy goes to Stanford, so this resulted. I've never written fanfic before, so any constructive criticism is welcome. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
